1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to image projection systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for controlling image projection systems.
2. Background Art
With traditional image projection systems, to control the image, the presenter must use a control device that is tethered to the image projection system, such as a mouse or keypad. This “hard wire” restriction limits the mobility of the presenter while making a presentation.
It would be advantageous to have an image projection system with the ability to control the image projection system without the need of a mouse or keyboard.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.